


Bath Bomb

by coreopsis



Category: Alkaline Trio (Band), Bandom
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-10
Updated: 2010-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 15:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coreopsis/pseuds/coreopsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Kiss Bingo square: body: feet. For tempore, who chose the prompt and pairing. The schmoop is all me, though. :|</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Bomb

Matt comes out of the bathroom with a delighted grin. "Derek, you have to see this. The bathroom is bigger than my first apartment. You could swim in the tub."

"Does it have a jacuzzi?" Derek goes back to stuffing the hotel stationary and pens into his bag. He eyes the phone book for a moment, but decides it would take up too much space and it's not something he could ever really use since he doesn't know anyone who lives here.

"Of course. What kind of second-rate joint do you think this is?" Matt comes up behind him, slides his hands around Derek's waist, and hooks his chin over Derek's shoulder. "You gonna join me for a soak later?"

"Sure. Did you unpack your traveling shrine to Lush and Bath &amp; Body Works yet?"

Matt just laughs silently, his chest moving against Derek's back, and Derek takes that as a yes. "You want to go out for dinner or order room service?"

Matt brushes his mouth lightly up Derek's neck as he starts inching Derek's shirt up and whispers against his ear, "Room service."

Derek sticks his arms up in the air so Matt can pull his shirt off over his head and then turns with a smile. "Later."

***

"Derek, hurry up. This smells amazing," Matt exclaims over the sound of rushing water. Derek finishes mixing their drinks and takes them into the bathroom and pulls up short in the doorway.

"It's really...pink." Derek frowns and thinks that maybe he's indulged some of Matt's stranger impulses enough for one week. Or a lifetime. Whatever. He's still not sure about that whole role playing as Batman characters thing the other day. Especially since Matt made him be Harley Quinn when he clearly should have been the Riddler instead.

Matt sinks further down into the pink water rising higher on his chest as the tub fills and grins. He holds out a little paper flower. "Look, this was in the middle of the bath bomb."

"Ohhhkay." Derek finally moves forward, setting the drinks down on the wide ledge around the tub and plucking the flower from Matt's hand. He tosses it in the trashcan and then drops his boxers before climbing into the tub, settling down at the other end so that he's facing Matt. The fact that there's not only room for both of them to sit comfortably but also enough room for Derek to stretch his legs out almost completely straight is pretty impressive.

The water is perfect--just at the edge of being too hot and the scent is encompassing but not too overpowering. It smells more jasmine-y sensual than cloyingly flowery and he takes a deep breath as he sinks a little lower in the water. He ducks his chin down in the milky pink water and smiles. "It is pretty nice."

Matt hums his agreement as he picks up his drink for a sip. He slides his free hand from Derek's knee down over the curve of his calf to circle his fingers around Derek's ankle. He smiles as he lifts Derek's foot out of the water and rubs his cheek along the arch. Derek shivers at the ticklish scratch of five o'clock shadow, but doesn't protest. It's weird but he likes it. Kind of like Matt in a way.

"Weirdo," Derek says softly, and Matt just grins before sliding his mouth over the bottom of Derek's foot and then pulling his pinky toe between his lips. He sucks gently before letting it go with a quiet pop and then moving on to the next toe.

After he's paid each toe proper attention, he rests the side of his face against the side of Derek's foot. "If I'm a weirdo, what does that make you?"

While Derek is pondering that, Matt presses his open mouth to the ball of Derek's foot and sinks his teeth in lightly. Derek squirms so much the water laps over the edge of the tub. Matt laughs low and closes his eyes as he bites Derek's foot again, just a little harder than before. Even though they just had sex a couple hours ago, Derek feels his cock stir under the water and something inside his chest go tight and warm. Matt welcomed him into his band, his bed, and his life with open arms and an open heart, and Derek could never hope for anything better. He hooks his hands around Matt's knees and gives them a squeeze. "I don't know what that makes me, but I'm happy with it."

Matt looks at him for a long moment and then smiles. "Good answer."


End file.
